


E la carne trema

by ErodiadeDiAsshai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blood and Gore, First Time, M/M, Necrophilia (implied), Reek!Heke and Reek!Theon, Rough Sex, Victim Blaming, and their dynamic with Ramsay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErodiadeDiAsshai/pseuds/ErodiadeDiAsshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"L'idea era nata per scherzo, ma lui e Ramsay diventarono inseparabili. Adesso però mi domando... se sia stato Ramsay a corrompere Reek, o viceversa."</em><br/><em>Il profumo</em> – Heke puzza di maledizione, e nemmeno i bastardi hanno sangue più infame.<br/><em>Il bacio</em> – Ci ha pensato, a quei corpi di femmina bianchi e scoperti e cedevoli per farci quello che vuole, a cose che finivano nel sangue, ma erano idee aspre come mele strappate troppo presto a un albero.<br/><em>Gli amanti</em> – Solo il modo di tremare è rimasto lo stesso. Quello e le sue grida.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	E la carne trema

 

__

 

David Knight, _Lovers I_

 

 

_Il profumo_

 

_Malpelo si chiamava così perché aveva i capelli rossi; ed aveva i capelli rossi perché era un ragazzo malizioso e cattivo, che prometteva di riescire un fior di birbone._

_Rosso Malpelo,_ Giovanni Verga

 

Le boccette scintillano sulla superficie laccata del ripiano con i loro piccoli tappi raffinati e il loro cuore d'ambra. Non è tanto che siano belle, anche se lo sono; è la loro trasparenza splendente, la cura di chi le ha riposte in file ordinate, la stessa del talamo con le lenzuola fresche di bucato, del copriletto ornato di pizzi e privo di grinze. Sa di sapone, ed è così bianco.

Heke resta immobile sulla soglia, senza osare, nel ventre un misto d'allarme ed eccitazione. Lui non ha il diritto di andare lì, nei quartieri della lady. Il suo posto è nella stalla o nel porcile, dove non dà fastidio e non fa storcere il naso alle servette.

(“Reek il fetido, che puzza come letame, è per quello che il lord l'ha messo in mezzo ai maiali.”

“Poveretto, è anche un po' tocco.”

“Ohhh, a Maddie piace il puzzone!”

“Zitta, Genna, sacri dèi, che _schifo!”)_

Immagina come sarebbe entrare ed essere scoperto, e il brivido lo fa quasi sussultare. È un brivido particolare, che gli agguanta anche lo stomaco in una scossa calda come i vapori di un bagno. Per le punizioni, lord Bolton è severo. Delle frustate o qualche oncia di pelle. Heke non sa cosa si provi ad essere scuoiati, ma si è preso le bastonate di suo padre e deve essere peggio. _Peggio_ è una parola indefinita, che lo fa tremare come se guardasse giù da una torre, però non è paura quel formicolio interno che lo pervade all'idea del rischio – non proprio.

Il primo passo è il più difficile: significa andare contro agli ordini quando tutti i servi del Dreadfort sono ligi alle regole; significa anche entrare nel luogo più pulito in cui sia mai stato nei suoi sedici anni di vita passati tra il fango, lo sterco e il fieno. Heke detesta il modo in cui lo sporco gli si appiccica addosso, perché peggiora il suo odore. L'odore è _dentro_ di lui e tutti dicono che è una cosa schifosa.

(“...una cosa schifosa come puzza, e l'hai visto come cammina, come se portasse secchi d'acqua dietro la schiena, e parla da solo, secondo me parla coi maiali...”

“Genna, mi farai svenire dal ridere!”)

Lui _ci prova_ a toglierselo di dosso, raccoglie fiori appena sbocciati e li intreccia e si sfrega la pelle nella tinozza finché non diventa rossa e si ustiona. Ma non importa quanto si sforzi: l'odore si rifiuta di lasciarlo.

Appena entra nella camera, guizzi di arcobaleni minuscoli si avvicendano sulle boccette dei profumi. Somigliano a diamanti, anche se non ha mai visto dei diamanti se non da molto lontano, sugli indumenti di lady Bethany. E sono di lady Bethany le vesti che le cameriere hanno disteso sul letto per la notte: vestaglia di velluto blu e tunica di raso, sottoveste candida fresca di bucato. La fragranza del sapone domina sulle altre, ma dietro di essa, forse...

Heke si avvicina piano. Non ha mai usato tanta delicatezza nel sollevare qualcosa come la usa per portarsi al volto le vesti di lady Bolton. Avverte l'essenza della sua pelle, così delicata – pelle liscia, non come quella brigolosa di Genna, e bianca, nessuna lentiggine com'è per la rossa Maddie. I capelli, poi, devono emanare un profumo ancor più intenso dei vestiti – capelli scuri, una massa pesante che riluce sotto l'alone delle torce accese nelle sale. Chissà come sarebbe immergervi il viso come sta facendo ora nel velluto e nel raso...

Delle donne Heke ha una conoscenza più scarsa che dei diamanti sui corpetti di lady Bethany. Sono creature sfuggenti e ridacchianti e, peggio ancora, velenose. Viene scansato dalle sguattere di cucina fino alla cameriera personale di lord Bolton, e sa che tutte loro lo disprezzano. Anche gli uomini lo fanno, ma con le donne è diverso. Alcune non sembrano neppure voler posare lo sguardo su di lui, come se Heke fosse una delle pietre del castello o avesse il morbo grigio

(“– sono gli dèi ad averlo maledetto, condannandolo a puzzare per far sapere a tutti che la sua anima è nera e marcia –”)

mentre altre arricciano il naso in smorfie di disgusto. Le peggiori, comunque, sono quelle che lo deridono. Come Genna, che nello scorgerlo gli indirizza sempre un'occhiata tagliente, di malizia crudele.

No, la sola idea di provare a toccare una Genna o una qualsiasi di loro, schifata e pronta a schernirlo, basta a fargli contorcere lo stomaco e a riempirglielo di schegge. In passato ha anche pianto, ma ormai ha capito che è inutile: lui stesso sa di essere repellente, con il puzzo aggrappato alla pelle.

Perciò, sebbene non l'abbia mai neppure guardato, immaginarsi l'espressione di lady Bolton mentre lo fissa è difficile, continua a mutarsi in un azzurro glaciale o a contorcersi nello sdegno. Inizia a figurarsela ad occhi chiusi, l'ombra delle ciglia sulle guance, il volto immoto. Come nel sonno. Sa che questo è un modo sicuro, per lui, infatti sente già la sensazione di pienezza, la sensazione di tepore. Non pensa più all'ipotesi che qualcuno possa scoprirlo. Esiste sempre il rischio in fondo allo stomaco, ma sommato all'aroma di pulito e di donna e all'idea di lady Bolton distesa, spoglia di tutto se non del suo odore e dei capelli come una cascata castana giù per la schiena, profondamente addormentata... _entrare in lei senza che si svegli, entrare in lei mentre il suo viso non ha espressione e le palpebre delicate sono calate e la bocca si schiude appena, le sue carni si aprono ad accoglierlo senza resistenza senza urla senza schifo, solo membra pallide e flessuose e braccia aperte a toccare terra e dita inerti e il capo che reclina all'indietro e il collo esposto – Genna senza il suo ghigno, Genna senza parole maligne, Genna col collo pronto per affondarci le dita fino a lasciarci le impronte in lividi e spingersi in lei e spingere in lei tutto il suo odio e_ spezzare –

Heke viene con un singulto senza voce, deglutendo più volte. Ritrae la mano da dentro i calzoni, pentito dello sperma che gli impiastriccia le dita. Non vuole asciugarselo addosso, tantomeno sulla veste da notte così ben lavata della lady.

Si sente leggero, percorso da brividi. Si passa la lingua sul labbro: è arida come la gola. Quasi senz'accorgersene si porta le dita al naso, inspirando. Pensa al collo bianco di una donna addormentata o forse morta. Il suo seme non ha odore.

 

Si leva la casacca sentendo ribollire le sue voglie, tentando di soffocarle per quel po' di pudore che gli rimane, ma troppo eccitato per mettersi d'impegno. La prima scudisciata non è nulla rispetto all'attesa di riceverla, lì piegato in due con le ginocchia che tremano e un lamento a graffiargli la gola. È come essere colpiti da una lama di fuoco, un'angoscia che da dentro esce, prende forma e brucia. Una faccenda di carne e di pancia, quasi sessuale tanto è forte.

Comincia a contare ad alta voce mentre servi e uomini della guarnigione si fermano ad assistere alla punizione in cortile, commentando.

“...profumi come una ragazzetta per quel suo puzzo infame...”

“È un essere perverso, entrare nella camera della signora, dovrebbero giustiziarlo...”

“...solo un poveraccio fuori di senno, tutto lercio...”

Heke è abituato ad estraniarsi fingendo che parlino di qualcun altro, ma è nudo dalla cintola in su, ricoperto di un sudore che sa d'orina, e quei brandelli di parole sono come tonfi sordi nelle tempie, dardi conficcati nei fianchi.

Lo hanno trovato mentre si riempiva le tasche di quante più boccette possibile. Non ha resistito e le ha stappate una ad una, tutte quelle misteriose cavità d'ambra liquida, senza saper decidere quale fragranza preferisse, se lavanda o rosaspina o gelsomino o cannella con gocce d'arancia, e nel farlo ha perso tempo prezioso.

Roose Bolton ha sollevato lo sguardo dal tomo che stava visionando e i suoi occhi addosso lo hanno fatto sentire un oggetto senza valore, da osservare senza vedere. “Una decina di frustate” ha comandato col medesimo tono con cui poteva ordinare d'impiccarlo.

Quando la sferza piove due volte sullo stesso punto, scavando due volte nello stesso solco, la sua schiena sussulta. Il respiro si fa erratico come il ritmo di un cuore malato; forse è il suo che par sfondare il petto, sempre più feroce e sempre più in alto, quasi tra i denti. Per tenerlo giù li serra, pronto a morderselo. La sua voce vibra nel contare a mascella stretta, le sue braccia anche.

Il dolore diventa simile ad uno stiletto che si accanisca contro un'unica ferita, tagliando avanti e indietro anziché giù di punta. Gli fa contrarre lo stomaco ancora e ancora, una torsione che somiglia all'emozione provata entrando nelle camere di lady Bethany – una cosa tormentosa e colmante insieme come un desiderio. Ad un certo punto pensa di star cadendo, rivoli di nebbia gli piovono sugli occhi. Si sente così stretto, debole di vertigine, così _duro._

Dieci frustate sono molte e la frusta è fradicia del suo sangue quando hanno finito, mentre lui è fradicio del suo sudore ripugnante e trafitto da un piacere che non ha mai provato prima.

 

_Di lui dicono che è nato in una stalla, in mezzo al nitrire dei cavalli e al loro sterco, e che è per quello che puzza. Dicono che la sua anima putrida sia motivo del suo tanfo, insegnano ai bambini a stargli lontano perché potrebbe far loro del male._

_E infatti è così: non è forse entrato nelle stanze della lady per compiere le sue perversioni? Quale uomo penetrerebbe in segreto nelle camere private di una donna, una nobile per giunta, e ruberebbe addirittura dei_ profumi? _A Heke piacerebbe andare in giro come una femmina, suggeriscono alcuni, profumato e coi fiori nei capelli, con le gonne attorno alle gambe nude. Un invertito, un perverso. E non ha mai una parola gentile per nessuno, se ne sta zitto e ingobbito in un angolo, come a voler assalire la gente di nascosto._

 _Anche sua madre gli diceva sempre di starle lontano, che il suo puzzo non la faceva dormir la notte. L'unico a difenderlo è maestro Uthor, anima bianca, che gli regala la propria parte di dolce per compassione e sostiene che quella del ragazzo sia una malattia, non una maledizione... ma i maestri, si sa, credono sempre più nei loro medicamenti che nel giudizio degli dèi. Heke_ puzza _di maledizione, e nemmeno i bastardi hanno sangue più infame._

_Heke è smunto e ha un naso grosso – non è forse troppo grosso, il suo naso? Tutti lo considerano brutto nell'aspetto oltre che negli intenti e nell'odore._

_Reek il fetido, Reek l'idiota, Reek lo strambo. Reek fa persino_ rima _con freak._

 

Quando lord Roose gli ordina di raggiungere suo figlio al mulino sul fiume, Heke lo fa senza rimpianti, i suoi averi in un fazzoletto e una certa idea che appare e scompare in testa, simile al sole nei meriggi di nubi. Sa di non essere molto intelligente, tutti glielo ripetono, però quell'idea se la tiene stretta. Nell'armeria ruba una bella spada d'acciaio forgiato con l'elsa scolpita, e giura a se stesso che stavolta non lascerà che succeda quel che è successo con tutti gli altri.

“Ramsay” mormora in una carezza di lingua, per provare. _“Lord_ Ramsay. Il _mio_ Ramsay.”

 

_Il bacio_

 

_Voleva essere conosciuto per una volta, una sola volta, nella sua vera esistenza, e ricevere una risposta da un altro uomo nel suo unico sentimento vero, l'odio._

_Il profumo,_ Patrick Süskind

 

La prima volta che Ramsay vede una donna spoglia è un ragazzino col terriccio sotto le unghie e le braccia piene di graffi rossi, incisioni di denti affilati nella carne tra pollice e indice così profonde da colorarsi di viola e gonfiarsi. Ha polpastrelli callosi per la macina ed è alto e massiccio per la sua età, perché quelli col sangue dei nobili crescono in fretta, gli ha detto sua madre.

“I bastardi sono più alti degli altri bambini” gli ha detto invece il figlio del tintore quando aveva dieci anni. Lui ha provato a fare finta di niente, anche con le mani chiuse a pugno e la smania nella pancia. Poi lo ha portato nel bosco promettendogli un cespuglio di more da mangiarsi insieme e lo ha preso a calci e pugni con tanta ferocia da farsi venire il fiato corto e raffiche di calore su e giù per il corpo. Quando il ragazzino gli ha giurato in lacrime di non dire niente, a terra, col muco a impiastricciargli quella sua faccia da stronzo, Ramsay ha sentito come una vertigine, come tante bolle tiepide che si accavallano e una sensazione viscida nei calzoni.

Ma la prima volta in cui vede una donna nuda, Ramsay di anni ne ha ormai dodici e i pestaggi non gli fanno più lo stesso effetto. Sa come si accoppiano gli animali, i cani con le cagne giù al villaggio, e sa quello che c'è da sapere su un corpo di femmina sotto i vestiti. Le ragazzine gli smuovono la stessa voglia che gli ha smosso sentire il figlio del tintore supplicarlo, ma non il godimento che lo prende ad atterrare un gatto per schiacciarlo e infilzarlo e strozzarlo e seppellirlo vivo. Certe tengono sempre gli occhi bassi e si coprono le tette nonostante la stoffa dei vestiti, altre invece ridono di petto e alzano il mento sfottenti e sembran solo pregare di esser messe in ginocchio. Ci ha pensato, a quei corpi di femmina bianchi e scoperti e cedevoli per farci quello che vuole, a cose che finivano nel sangue, ma erano idee aspre come mele strappate troppo presto a un albero.

Quando vede la donna nel ruscello è quasi deluso dalle curve burrose, dai seni penduli, dalla fretta con cui approfitta del luogo isolato per immergersi e saltare subito fuori e rivestirsi. Eppure ora è fradicia e rabbrividente e Ramsay pensa che potrebbe farle paura trovarselo davanti, lui che di anni ne ha dodici ma può passare per un uomo fatto di quindici. Pensa che le sue dita potrebbero inciampare nel nodo del grembiule, anzi, neppure arrivarci, e a come sarebbe vederla correre senza scarpe e tagliarsi e cadere. Pensa che lì non c'è nessuno a spiarli. A come sarebbe premerla a terra, montarle sopra. È più vecchia di lui, più alta – ma non più robusta.

In seguito non ricorderà la sua faccia o i suoi capelli o il colore dei suoi occhi, ma i suoi strilli tesi al cielo e le sue gambe lunghe scalcianti. Quel giorno impara che il morso di una donna sa essere peggiore di quello di un gatto, e prova la delusione d'esser costretto a sfracellarle la tempia contro i ciottoli prima di riuscire anche solo a penetrarla, troppo goffo e inesperto e infuriato.

Quando finisce il silenzio cola a picco, sovrastando il suo respiro affannoso. Ramsay ora ha ferite di gatto e di donna sulle braccia. Si ritrova un livido al fianco dove il ginocchio di lei gliel'ha sferrato, la camicia appiccicosa sulla schiena, il coltello che scintilla nel pugno. Osserva il corpo sfatto, l'intrecciarsi porpora con la corrente. Le apre le budella per il gusto di vedere come si spargono.

 

Reek arriva al mulino due lune dopo. Sono solo lui, i vestiti che ha addosso e pochi averi che contiene in un fazzoletto. Alla cintola ha un'impugnatura ricca che non tocca mai e rose nei capelli nemmeno fosse una giovinetta, ed emana un puzzo di carcassa lasciata sotto al sole a putrefarsi. La consapevolezza confusa di ciò che significa basta da sola a riempire Ramsay di ferocia, quell'incendiarsi della carnagione che gli avviluppa collo e guance.

Anche sua madre non è soddisfatta della scelta. “Gli ho chiesto un servo per mio figlio, non un guardiano di porci. Perché è questo che facevi al castello, vero?”

“Nel porcile ci dormivo soltanto, e so quanto basta dei compiti dei servi.” Le allunga un'occhiata di diffidenza velata; è al figlio che s'inchina, sfiorando quell'elsa che non gli appartiene.

Ramsay lo nota fuori, dopo il lavoro, mentre intreccia steli di fiore. Ha margherite e quelle cosine gialle che gualciscono subito e che spuntano là d'estate, e non porta la spada. Prova sempre quel po' di collera

(sa perché ha mandato il più fetido, _lo sa)_

ma lo trova troppo ridicolo per impedirsi di schernirlo. “Il tuo odore mi dà il voltastomaco. Ti piace disgustare la gente, è per questo che non ti lavi mai?”

“Mi lavo spesso, milord. È così e basta. Mi hanno detto che l'odore è una punizione degli dèi per i miei peccati.”

 _Quali peccati?_ vorrebbe chiedere Ramsay. “Quindi sono il tuo lord, adesso?” chiede invece. “Ti inchinerai a me e mi servirai?” Gli esce quasi con ironia, anche se non è ironico.

Ha tredici anni ed è la prima volta che si sente chiamare _milord._ Gli manda un bel brivido lungo la schiena. Ha sempre saputo di chi è figlio, ma non ha mai pensato di poter avere un servo. Immagina che un servo sia come un animale nella stalla, qualcosa da possedere e da sfruttare. Da uccidere, anche, come ha ucciso il paio di galline che sua madre aveva ottenuto col baratto al villaggio. Ricorda sangue e gonfie penne morbide e piccole ossa di pollo che si scheggiano tra le dita.

L'uomo lo guarda – da sotto in su, visto che siede a gambe incrociate sull'erba. “Farò tutt'e due le cose. Io sono il tuo servo, lord Ramsay. Mi chiamo Heke, anche se tutti mi chiamano Reek.”

Ramsay giura a se stesso di essere ancora arrabbiato per l'insulto che quel sudicio sgorbio rappresenta. Una parte di lui continua a trovare Reek assolutamente stupido, coi suoi fiori e la sua parlata lenta e la sua aria da cane bastonato. Ma la naturalezza con cui ha risposto di sì e gli ha detto di essere _suo,_ quella per Ramsay è una cosa nuova. Un'altra cosa che gli manda dei bei brividi. “Reek è un buon nome per uno come te” lo deride. “Ma chi ha detto che io ti voglia, brutto e fetente come sei?”

“Nessuno lo dice. Te sei il lord, decidi te cosa fare.”

“Se ti ordinassi di non lavarti mai?” Gli brilla lo sguardo. “Se ti ordinassi d'impiccarti ad un albero?”

Reek annoda due steli con delicatezza. Le sue mani sono piccole, ma salde. Occorre perizia per fare quei nodi. Come per infilzare gatti e per strozzare polli, come per spezzare lunghi colli di donna. È forse un sorriso quella curva di labbra sottili, quel leggero scintillar di denti? “Allora farei come milord comanda.”

Ma Ramsay non glielo ordina. Reek ha mentito, ne è certo, tuttavia c'è qualcosa nella sua obbedienza che lo fa quasi dubitare. Si tratta di una consapevolezza sotterranea, bisbigliata, che lo fa sentire _di più,_ più alto e più grosso e più forte. Quando va a coricarsi trova sul cuscino la spada dall'elsa intarsiata. È perfetta nelle sue mani, ma gli rende pesante il braccio. Ramsay osserva l'impugnatura lavorata in argento sentendosi rosso dal piacere di averla

(una spada forgiata in un castello, il castello di _suo padre)_

ma fa come se ne vedesse tutti i giorni. Non dice nulla a Reek, la prende e basta. Ora è sua. È normale che lo sia: l'ha sempre saputo, sin da quando gliel'ha vista addosso.

“Un lord deve avere una spada” commenta Reek il pomeriggio seguente. “E quando diventi lord del Dreadfort, te ne fai fare una più bella.”

“Preferisco i pugnali.” Gli sorride. Non è un sorriso amichevole; è un sorriso dolce e freddo, che lo sfida a chiedergli cosa ne sappia. Risponderebbe che gli piace affondarli nelle pance. Reek però non chiede. “Lo conosci, l'altro figlio?”

“Un ragazzino mite. Forse anche cagionevole.”

“È del mio fratello di sangue che parli, Reek” sferza, ma gli scivola un sorriso involontario. Un altro sorriso grasso, tutto saliva e labbra, schiacciato contro il naso. “Non potrei _mai_ desiderare il male di un mio fratello, né di mio padre, né di nessuno della mia famiglia.”

“No di certo, milord.” Reek lo sbircia di sottecchi, iridi castano scuro simili a punte di freccia tra le palpebre calate.

Oltre a chiamarlo milord, poi, Reek gli parla delle cose che conosce dei Bolton. Delle pelli dei nemici che scuoiano, delle camere di tortura che sonnecchiano nelle viscere del Dreadfort e da cui anche in tempo di pace sembrano provenire le urla. A Ramsay piacciono tal genere di dettagli. Gli piace sentir parlare dei suoi antenati e delle sue terre e del suo maniero. Sua madre gli ha sempre detto che ha gli stessi occhi di lord Bolton; Reek gli dice che è _nobile_ come un lord e _capace_. Gli dice che il mondo è pieno di ingiustizie crudeli, che solo perché uno nasce in basso non vuol dire che ci sia destinato, che bisogna attendere che il frutto sia maturo per coglierlo.

“E in questo vedo che vuoi aiutarmi, Reek. E dimmi, quando sarò lord vorresti che facessi un lord anche di te? Magari che ti regalassi dei bei vestiti e i profumi che ti piacciono tanto?”

Ma Reek, che finge solamente di essere un idiota, scuote la testa. “Io sono un popolano, e i popolani non sentono il richiamo del sangue come i lord.”

Ramsay scopre ben presto quanto sia difficile insultarlo. Di solito ha sempre un modo per umiliare la gente, ma con Reek è diverso, perché Reek è uno di quei diavoli da sempre respinti e malmenati che l'accettano ormai d'abitudine.

“Mi porti una spada, ma scommetto che non sai usarla. Puzzi. Sai solo intrecciare i fiori e fare lavori da contadino. Mi ripugni come ripugni chiunque. Scommetto che nessuna donna ti ha mai toccato nemmeno con un dito.”

Questo lo ferisce, può vederlo. “Non ho mai voluto nessuna donna.”

“Sei un bugiardo, dovrei punirti per questo. I signori nei castelli puniscono i loro servi.”

“Puoi punirmi, se lo vuoi, milord.”

Ramsay _vuole_ punirlo, ma vuole anche vederlo spaventato dall'idea. È così calmo. Non si dovrebbe essere tranquilli alla prospettiva di una punizione. “Ti faccio vedere io come si prende una donna” dice. Anche se non ha mai preso una donna _vera,_ solo qualche ragazzina giù al villaggio, e mai nulla come quanto è accaduto con quella al ruscello. “Tu darai una mano.”

Reek lo sogguarda di nuovo, a modo suo, i piccoli occhi acuti di sghimbescio. “Il mio lord vuole una caccia?” chiede, attento a ponderare la reazione.

“Una caccia, sì. Ma senza animali.”

 

Cavalcano lontano, ed è tra le felci e i rovi che gli grattano le anche che scopa una donna per la prima volta, con le chiome degli alberi che chiazzano il cielo e Reek che le imbriglia le braccia. È una ragazza più che una donna, e non riesce a liberarsi tanto è di ferro la stretta di Reek. Ramsay gode della sua faccia inzuppata di pianto, della mano d'uomo che le tappa i lamenti contro la bocca; gode del proprio sudore accaldato e del gelo d'orrore della pelle di lei, respira terra brulicante e fogliame bagnato e il lezzo rancido del servo, pungente nell'aria.

Dopo aver lasciato il corpo ai corvi, lì sverso in mezzo al niente, il ventre di Ramsay ancora sussulta pieno di risa. Il giovane afferra Reek e lo spinge di peso a crollare per terra; ridendo del suo goffo inciampo, gli si pianta sopra a cavalcioni. È una cosa selvaggia, quella che prova, quel sentirsi leggero, quel sentirsi feroce. Saranno il cielo a volta, il vento, il sidro di mele che hanno trafugato dalle scorte del mulino. Sarà il petto del servo che gli si scuote sotto.

Gli ficca gli occhi in faccia, “Ho voglia di sventrarti,” ed è a metà tra uno scherzo e una dichiarazione, perché è la prima volta in tutti quei giorni che Reek è agitato dalle sue minacce, che sta lì tutto vibrante e geme piano tra le labbra. Sembra allungare il collo verso di lui, quasi a suggerire...

 _Sembra che chieda pietà,_ pensa Ramsay. _Sembra un morente che invochi dell'acqua._ Mentre la fotteva, Reek lo guardava fisso coi suoi occhi puntuti come frecce. Ramsay non è mai stato guardato così. “Sei disgustoso” ansima. Viene fuori in un sussulto d'aria involontario. Pressa le ginocchia al suolo, si avvicina di più e di più. _“Sei...”_ E alla fine si avvicina troppo.

 

Cavalcando indietro, a Ramsay sembra ancora di sentirsi sulla bocca le sue labbra screpolate, sottili come fessure, quelle che Reek gli ha offerto e che lui si è preso

(quelle che Reek gli ha spinto contro, soffocandogli le parole come ha fatto la sua mano con le urla della ragazza).

 

_Gli amanti_

 

_"Tu non sei un uomo, tu sei nato nel marciume del bagno, ecco chi sei..." Smerdjàkov, come si vide in seguito, non poté mai perdonargli queste parole._

_I fratelli Karamazov,_ Fëdor Dostoevskij

 

Si dimena da ossessa. È bruna, capelli di spago, ringhio muto sulla faccia e acuti a perdersi tra gli alberi. Sudate, le sue gambe scalcianti gli scivolano contro. La preme giù in basso con tutto il peso del corpo, e Ramsay è almeno il doppio di lei, e poi la spinge su in alto come il piantarsi di una lama nelle budella, godendo dei suoi muscoli chiusi a respingerlo, quel dolore senza spasmi, contratto.

Ne sente quasi il puzzo, di budella – pesce marcio, il metallo del sangue. Forse è stata la caccia, ore di sudore che gli lecca aspro la pelle, e la ragazza è sporca, tutta una piaga... o forse è Reek. Il pensiero lo fa voltare a spiarlo di lato: ha già la destra nelle brache, gli occhi spiragli scurissimi. Ramsay se li sente addosso come un contatto di labbra.

“Se vieni prima che io finisca ti cavo la schiena a frustate, Reek.” Le parole trasudano languore, in contrasto con la foga dello stupro.

In risposta proviene un verso affannoso d'assenso, misto d'angoscia e goduria. Ma Reek non toglie la mano. Non la toglie _di proposito,_ Ramsay può scommetterci. Appena lo realizza, il suo cazzo pulsa e s'ingrossa. La cosetta ha smesso di divincolarsi, e adesso se ne sta come smorta e bianca e occhi spiritati a sobbalzare tra lui e la corteccia, le gonne al mento, un singhiozzo qui uno lì come le sue cosce raschiate a metà.

“Che ti prende?” Ramsay le molla due ceffoni, ma ne ottiene solo un grido senza gola, diverso dagli strilli di prima, e la bolla di smania dentro di lui va smorzandosi anche se aumenta il ritmo. Nemmeno sbirciare Reek segarselo e pensare di frustarlo fino all'incoscienza serve – e allora s'infuria, perché un Bolton non passa ore a caccia per poi stanarne una moscia e blanda, che gli tremola addosso e non è nemmeno capace di farlo venire.

L'afferra di getto per i capelli e le sbatte il cranio contro la corteccia con una tale violenza da farle uscire il sangue dal naso. “Questa non valeva niente.” Ma è già pentito. Avrebbe dovuto scuoiarla. Adesso è un po' troppo _morta_ perché sia divertente. La getta di lato con spregio, poi accenna a Reek col mento – il baluginare d'un sorriso, l'insoddisfazione per l'orgasmo mancato. “La _vuoi?”_

Negli occhi di Reek vede lo stesso bisogno che gli duole duro tra le gambe, ma anche il timore che il premio gli possa venir negato. Spesso gliele dà sgozzate, qualche volta con la carne viva ad attirar le mosche. All'inizio era per cercargli in faccia la ripulsa e costringerlo comunque, ma Reek non si è mai lamentato, e Ramsay ha continuato per suo piacere personale.

“Me l'avevate promessa, milord.” È quasi un mugolio senza fiato, come se sapesse di non dover insistere ma non riuscisse a trattenersi. Reek è un animale: gli basta poco, soprattutto se quel poco comprende un dimenarsi di gambe sode e schizzi di sangue caldissimo.

“Te l'avevo promessa, ma ti sei toccato. E poi non andava bene.” Gli ficca le pupille in faccia, e il sorriso assume un ché di cupo; persino la saliva che lo ricopre par luccicare in maniera inquietante. “Colpa tua, Reek. Me l'hai scelta tu, questa.”

“Genna, milord. Pareva robusta. Portava da sola i secchi dal pozzo e aveva sempre una battuta acida pronta.”

“Suggerisci che devo essere generoso e lasciartela lo stesso?” Leviga la domanda così che il pericolo non trapeli, anche se attende solo un passo falso per quelle frustate.

Reek per un attimo lo fissa in un modo che a Ramsay non piace – da sotto in su, col mento leggermente inclinato e con un brutto bagliore negli occhi. Il bagliore svanisce prima che si possa chiamarla insolenza, e lui scuote la testa tutto remissivo. “È il mio signore che decide.”

La cosa di Reek è che non sembra quasi mai spaventato. Secondo Ramsay è perché il suo cervello è piccolo quanto una noce, ma è anche perché assume senza sforzo il suo posto nel mondo: sa di essere uno che sta sotto, e gli va di starci. Per quello, Ramsay lo disprezza. Ma le cose che dice a volte sono buone, e con lui la caccia è migliore.

“Prenditela, allora, prima che si freddi.” Indica di nuovo il cadavere.

Potrebbe punirlo per come l'ha guardato, gli sovviene mentre Reek si affretta senza neppure calarsi le brache. Quello sguardo torbido da cane idrofobo che Reek aveva per sua madre, a lui non lo ha quasi mai lanciato, per quante volte l'abbia battuto – o forse _grazie_ alle volte che l'ha battuto, con Reek non si può mai dire. Sennò, Ramsay potrebbe schiacciargli le nocche piantandoci sopra uno stivale, così per il gusto di sentir scricchiolare le ossa, ma Reek si sposta contro il tronco prima che possa dargliene l'occasione. Ramsay indugia sulla sua schiena che oscilla avanti e indietro con veemenza. Si avvicina per avere una visuale migliore, ma facendo come se non lo interessasse, perché d'altronde si tratta solo di Reek. Dèi, è un tale depravato... Pochi secondi e l'erezione di Ramsay è di nuovo completa.

“Chi era?” si sente chiedere. _E perché la volevi?_ Non è che gli importi. Ma quell'occhiata non gliel'ha vista tanto spesso, verso di lui, e gli prudono le mani dalla voglia di usare la frusta o qualcosa di meglio. Ramsay non è uomo da dimenticare gli affronti, anche se silenziosi, soprattutto se da parte dei suoi servi.

“Una vecchia amica” fiata l'altro tutto intento, col sudore sulla fronte. “Lavava i panni al Dreadfort. Mandava i sorrisetti a Calvin, quello alto.” Spinta e spinta e _spinta._ Somigliano più a percosse. Scompigliano in giro le membra morte, come se braccia e gambe fossero del legno snodabile delle marionette. “Ma lui non l'avrebbe mai guardata, con i suoi brufoli e le sue mani screpolate. Illusa. Sapeva solo parlare.” Le tira i capelli sotto la poltiglia che è la sua testa. Le strappa le ciocche.

Ramsay avverte un nuovo impulso nel bassoventre, l'eccitazione tesissima nei calzoni, e sa di non poter più aspettare. La tizia è morta, chiunque fosse, e non può urlare né graffiare né provare dolore. Non capisce che cosa Reek ci trovi. Ad un tratto si sente irritato. “Butta quella carcassa.” È un ordine vero, si capisce. Anche la sua voce ha perso la malizia e la noncuranza di prima, ghiacciandosi.

Reek però sembra non udirlo, e questo lo manda in collera. Lo afferra per la gola e lo strappa dal cadavere, che crolla inerte sul terreno; poi lo spinge sul tronco dove stava il corpo, premendogli la guancia sulla corteccia insanguinata e sbrigandosi coi pantaloni.

“Scommetto che te l'ha detto, quanto il tuo odore le repelleva” gli alita all'orecchio, afferrandogli la vita sotto la camiciola lercia dalla caccia, spingendogli l'inguine contro il sedere, ripagato dal suo mugolio da cagna in calore. “Ma forse eri proprio tu a farle schifo, non solo il tuo odore. Un topo di fogna come te...”

Reek sgomita all'indietro, guizza nella sua presa come se il suo corpo fosse fatto d'acqua o di squame lucide fino a raggiungergli le labbra, petto contro petto, fronte contro fronte. Non vuole sentire certe cose. Ramsay lo sa, perciò gliele dice. Sebbene non appaia mai spaventato da lui per davvero, mai senza l'eccitazione dietro le ciglia almeno, e per quanto sia inconcepibile che un simile essere possa serbare dell'orgoglio, a volte Reek sembra quasi offendersi. Ma è difficile offenderlo davvero. Ha una scorza dura come noce. È difficile insultarlo, uno che agli insulti è avvezzo dalla nascita.

(O forse _sembra_ che lo sia, ma in realtà ascolta gli insulti e se li annoda alla memoria uno ad uno nell'attesa del giorno di farli rimangiare a tutti emergendo dall'ombra. Certe parole fanno male più di altre. È come toccare la carne viva, pungolarla con l'acciaio. Come soffiare sul fuoco standovi troppo vicino, ignari che anche se la fiamma sembra piccola alla fine divampa. Certe parole, poche lettere...)

Ramsay gli concede il proprio silenzio e la propria lingua, almeno per il momento. Gli concede anche un assaggio di denti, perché gli piace mordere. Reek si contrae dal dolore, e in risposta Ramsay morde più forte. Non smette finché non si riempie la bocca del gusto del sangue.

Gli denuda le gambe con strattoni violenti al tessuto, gli stracci da contadino che indossa per la caccia e il lavoro, mentre Ramsay ha il suo mantello d'ermellino e i suoi stivali di cuoio e tutti i begli indumenti che si fa cucire da quando vive al Dreadfort e suo fratello ha tirato le cuoia. Non permette a Reek di vestirsi in modo decente – Reek _è_ indecente, perché i suoi abiti dovrebbero essere meglio? Ma gli lascia mettere i suoi fiori, perché è un padrone clemente e perché ama che Reek si renda ridicolo davanti agli uomini della guarnigione.

(Una volta ha scuoiato due servi che hanno riso forte, così per divertirsi, e Reek gli è stato oltremodo grato di tale gentilezza. La gratitudine di Reek è insignificante quanto lui, però si manifesta in un'apprezzabile fantasia riguardo la caccia e i loro altri piaceri. Ramsay non ha mai pensato che potesse esistere qualcuno a cui essere ferito facesse rizzare l'uccello, prima di conoscerlo).

Gli divarica le cosce e glielo spinge dentro in unico affondo. Ora sì che può ammirare la pena deformare i tratti sottili di Reek. Anche lui prova bruciore ad entrare così, ma se ne dimentica in fretta mentre fissa Reek digrignare i denti e sente i lamenti che emette, come un cane preso a sassate o una delle contadinotte che violentano insieme nei boschi. Solo che non è violenza, con Reek; certo deve sembrarlo, a Ramsay non basta un dolore da guitti, ma ha scoperto che se il dolore è vero e la violenza è finta, il compromesso funziona. Si scoperebbe Reek anche se lui non volesse, e forse _funzionerebbe_ di più... tuttavia si tratta di una variante gradita. A Ramsay annoia la ripetizione, pure quando riguarda i suoi sollazzi.

“Allora, cosa ti diceva questa puttana tanto te la sei presa a cuore?”

“Cose crudeli.”

“Più delle mie?”

“Ma – _mai”_ singulta Reek, il fondo della spina dorsale che sbatte seccamente sul tronco in un ritmo sordo, le borchie di Ramsay che si conficcano appuntite nell'addome magro, lì dove la camiciola si è spostata, tirata su un po' dalle mani del suo signore e un po' dal suo grosso torace ad agitarglisi addosso.

Ramsay sa che gli lascerà dei piccoli lividi violetti, magari delle punture rosse di carne per via delle borchie, sicuramente un grosso ematoma alla base della schiena e un altro taglio sulle labbra, come se non ne avesse già abbastanza. Incrementa la dose affondandogli i canini nel collo e comprimendogli la vita tra le mani, coi polpastrelli di destra e sinistra che quasi si sfiorano l'uno con l'altro. Il sudore di Reek emana un fetore nauseabondo, di piscio e di frutti marcescenti, e scivola anche su di lui.

“Lei non ti avrebbe mai toccato, Reek” mormora Ramsay contro il suo lobo, e gli mena colpi più distanziati, più profondi, tirandoselo sul cazzo a forza di mani avvinte ai fianchi scarni, “non ti avrebbe mai scopato perché puzzi e ti viene duro coi cadaveri e ti monteresti un cane se te lo ordinassi. Lo faresti, sì?”

“Tutto quello... che il mio lord...” Le pupille di Reek ruotano all'indietro e la sua bocca si apre in un sospiro raspante, lubrico. Gli artiglia il petto. E se c'è sofferenza, ora, è ormai talmente fusa col piacere che Ramsay non gliela riesce più a leggere in faccia. _“...tutto.”_

Le dita di Ramsay vanno a circondargli il membro umido e glielo accarezzano con una lentezza che sa essere straziante, le labbra gonfie che si schiudono a mostrare i denti davanti, più grandi degli altri. C'è sempre il rischio che quelle dita si serrino all'improvviso e le unghie scavino sul glande indifeso. Non significa che accadrà; significa che potrebbe e basta. A volte il timore venato d'aspettativa che scorge negli occhi di Reek quando mette in atto di quelle minacce dolci e sussurrate gli dona più piacere rispetto alla sua sofferenza eccitata quando tali minacce divengono concrete.

“Lei non ti avrebbe mai scopato,” e il tono è soave come un bacio a fior di pelle, _“ma io sì.”_

(Ed è per questo che Reek non lo odia come odia tutti gli altri).

Ramsay gli afferra il cazzo e glielo torce finché non si sente colmo delle sue urla.

 

L'idea è nata per divertimento.

L'idiota aveva le labbra sporche di latte e Ramsay l'ha trovato fin da subito imbarazzante nella sua sicumera da bamboccio. _Principe,_ si voleva far chiamare, e mancava poco che non gli scoppiasse a ridere in faccia mentre si arrotava quella parola sulla lingua.

Aveva proprio l'aspetto di uno che, se ti mettevi a succhiargli il cazzo, non vedeva il pugnale calare. “Mio lord principe” se lo lisciava, e come si rilassavano le sue spalle senza che neppure se ne accorgesse, nonostante il suo sguardo fosse pieno di supponenza, persino di _sprezzo..._ Per quello, a volte era più difficile mantenere la presa sulla voglia di farlo sanguinare.

Ma c'erano anche dei vantaggi, nel piegargli le ginocchia davanti: Ramsay l'ha visto tutto nudo e sudato e strillante nel letto, la notte, avvolto dagli incubi. Forse è lì che è iniziata, o forse prima, appena l'ha scorto sul suo piccolo scranno, credendosi un gran signore con quel suo kraken sul petto e col suo _sorriso._ Fatto sta che vederlo urlare e dimenarsi gli è piaciuto, e adesso è diventato suo.

E perché no, ha pensato. Non ha buttato via i vestiti, quando è tornato al Dreadfort per racimolare gli uomini con cui andare a _liberare_ Winterfell da buon lord qual è. Li ha tenuti. Anche se sono ridotti a stracci, anche se puzzano da far schifo e lui ha la nausea di quel miasma per quanto li ha portati addosso. Ora, Ramsay non se ne pente.

“Saranno i tuoi unici indumenti e non te li leverai salvo mio ordine. Finché non mi disubbidirai in questo né in altro non ti sarà fatto alcun male, hai la mia parola di _Bolton.”_ Sorride, fissandolo per cogliere un accenno d'impudenza celata. Anche se sono passati mesi

(“– brutto schifoso _bastardo_ infame, verme, aborto d'uomo –”)

è sempre pronto.

“Sì, mio signore, grazie.” Deglutisce tremando, un _glog_ della gola esile. Non ha più le sue guance lisce come il culo di una vergine, né i suoi bei denti, e l'arroganza gliel'hanno cavata Ramsay e i suoi Ragazzi a suon di scudisciate e ferri roventi e lame sottopelle. Annuisce, il capo che tentenna. Trema proprio come il vecchio che sembra. “Mai salvo ordine vostro.”

Ramsay si lecca le labbra. “Allora vestiti.”

Questo lo fa irrigidire. La sua pelle è grigia alla luce delle torce, cadente, ma riesce comunque ad avvampare. “Io... qui...?”

“Forse preferisci spogliarti in cortile davanti ai miei Ragazzi e ai servi...?”

“No, mio lord, _ti prego.”_ Il terrore conferisce alla sua voce una vibrazione profonda, quasi una voce d'uomo anziché quel filo di supplica che ha quasi sempre, quel balbettio esitante.

Senz'attendere un altro ordine, senza neppure guardarlo, come temendo che possa tramutare la minaccia in realtà, si toglie di dosso le sue sete luride, i velluti sporchi di piscio e sangue che ha indossato per mesi nelle segrete e nelle camere di tortura. Alla fine rimane spoglio. È tutto un livido, il viola e il giallo e il turgore rosso dei tagli freschi, il porpora cupo delle ferite vecchie. Alcune ferite vecchie sono riaperte da ferite nuove, ognuna che s'accavalla all'altra. Ha piaghe, infezioni malcurate o non curate affatto, e i moncherini scabri delle dita che fanno sembrare le sue mani zampe mutile d'animale. Il suo ventre è tanto incavato da permettergli a stento di reggersi in piedi, le costole premono la pelle quasi a segarla da dentro. Quando arriva ai calzoni, le dita che gli restano inciampano anche se basterebbe nulla a farli calare. È alle lacrime.

Ramsay, invece, è eccitato. Una parte di lui vuole punirlo per l'esitazione. L'altra vuole che esiti. Lo vuole per poterlo guardare _e_ per poterlo punire. “Giù anche quelli, Reek.”

Un respiro come un meccanismo elaborato che gonfi un petto troppo piccolo per contenere aria, e poi obbedisce. Lo fa scuotendosi e a testa bassa, sforzandosi di non coprirsi con le mani, perché sa che al suo lord non piace che si copra. Infine stende le braccia ai lati dei fianchi, sconfitto. Ramsay lo guarda. Ricorda il suo fisico snello e abbronzato e i suoi piccoli muscoli elastici e gli sale una risata. Solo il modo di tremare è rimasto lo stesso. Quello e le sue grida.

“Ho visto _carogne_ più attraenti di te.”

Uno potrebbe pensare che ad una creatura affamata e picchiata e mutilata manchi la dignità per provare umiliazione, ma Ramsay sa che non è così. Sa che uno si aggrappa a quello che può anche quando gli togli tutto il resto. Perciò non si sorprende del sussulto come di frusta che coglie Reek alle sue parole. Ci sperava e l'ha ottenuto. È qualcosa che lo scalda nel profondo, tanto che si sente _davvero_ clemente, a risparmiargli altro male per quella notte. Gli si avvicina, gli accarezza una guancia ispida di barba lercia.

“La prossima volta lo facciamo davanti ad uno specchio. Un'altra ti ordinerò di spogliarti nel cortile, e ordinerò a tutti di sospendere il loro lavoro per assistere. Ti andrebbe?”

Reek sembra rattrappirsi su se stesso. “Tutto quello che il mio lord comanda” risponde in un soffio. Gli ha insegnato lui quella risposta e quando darla.

“Mi supplicherai che ti permetta di spogliarti come mi supplichi per le tue dita... e per il mio cazzo.” Lo aggiunge al suo orecchio, compiaciuto. È la verità. Reek cede solo quando il dolore alle dita scuoiate diventa così forte da fargli desiderare la misericordia dell'amputazione, e il suo membro in gola è il prezzo per ottenerla. Poi, quasi rassicurante: “Troveremo un modo. Ora vestiti.”

Sembra non desiderare altro. Ramsay lo ricorda nei suoi tessuti dorati e nel suo satin, mentre ora si affanna per coprirsi di stracci puzzolenti di letame come se fossero la sua salvezza. Alla fine si raddrizza, per quanto osi alzar le spalle. La camiciola leggera, tutta strappata e nera di sporco, gli muore addosso.

Ovviamente questo Reek è diverso dal primo. Il primo Reek sapeva cosa rendeva buona una caccia; a lui non ha mai dovuto comandare di farsi portare rispetto, inoltre gli piaceva il dolore – forse per questo non glien'ha mai inflitto molto. Il nuovo Reek non è un cacciatore, invece, ed è stato ridotto all'obbedienza a suon di tormenti – e coi tormenti Ramsay ci ha preso gusto, tanto da non aver finito nemmeno adesso che si è piegato. Ma a lui va bene comunque. Forse, anzi, gli va _meglio._

 _Anche il primo Reek aveva gli occhi castani. E adesso l'odore è quello giusto._ Ramsay gli prende il mento tra indice e pollice. Si sente languido del vino bevuto per cena e soddisfatto dei vestiti che gli ha donato. Si sente generoso, e così _nobile_ nella sua pelliccia e nel suo giustacuore di velluto rosa pallido di fronte a quella creatura rachitica e tremante e stracciona.

“Il _mio_ Reek.” È un sussurro su labbra tumefatte, lieve come brezza d'estate.

 

fine

 

 


End file.
